


Day 157

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [157]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [157]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257





	Day 157

Before breakfast was even over, Orsino was all but dragged out of the mess hall and into the Knight Commander’s office. 

“Sit,” she barked as soon as he entered. Orsino sat. The templars who had “escorted” him from the mess stayed standing behind him looming over. Elsa, Meredith’s pet tranquill stared at him from across the room through empty eyes. As tif to remind him what he could so easily become.

“You will get control of your people or things will escalate beyond our ability to recover,” Meredith said. She remained standing, the giant red sword strapped to her back, there was a clear threat there as well.

“My people are not the ones escalating this at every turn,” Orsina replied. “We are not a military force, I do not give orders. They are simply people who want to be treated fairly.”

“We have tried it your way,” Meredith shouted, slamming her fists in her desk. Orsino shrank back in his chair. He wondered who would be his successor if he were killed. No one who could stand against Meredith, he was sure.

“I have seen the cost of ‘your way,’” Meredith continued. “What you want is the freedom to do as you please without regard for the rest of us. Magic is Dangerous. Magic corrupts everything it touches. I will do everything in my power to reduce that risk and to protect the people of Kirkwall.” She paused here. “No,” she corrected. “I am not yet exerting my full power. You are, as you say, people who deserve to live your lives. I rejected Sir Aulric’s tranquil solution, I will not simply sunder the mind of every mage in my domain… not unless I have to.”

“Are you threatening me, Knight Commander?” Orseno demanded. Meredith and Orsino had always had an antagonistic relationship but this was something else entirely. Ever since the assassination attempt she had become more and more unhinged. He was starting to regret letting the assassin go that day, or perhaps he should be regretting not having helped him.

“I am not blind to the importance of magic to our survival. You and the Champion were key parts of our defense during the Qunari attack, so long as you remain a greater asset then a threat, our job is to guard and watch. But you...” she fixed Orsin with a fierce glare, Behind him the two templars laid a hand on either shoulder, pinning him to the chair. All the while Elsa watched passively, unbothered by anything. Orsino almost envied her. Almost.

“You are hiding things from me,” Meredith continued. “There is too much going on for you to be unaware of all of it. Demons and bloodmages roam the streets. Mages smuggle things in and out of the circle at will. My own templars turn on me. I will not have it anymore. You will tell the rest of your people to stand down or the ones already in custody will be punished as the ringleaders.”

“We are all of us in custody,” Orsino jeered. “From the moment we arrive to the day we die.”

Meredith said nothing, she just stared expectantly at Orsino. Sometimes it seemed as though she was listening to voices Orsino couldn’t hear. Something was very wrong with the knight commander. Until he figured out what Orsino decided it would be best not to push her too hard.

“Very well,” he said, exaggerating the defeated slump of his shoulders. “I will calm the mages if you will release those in solitary.”

“This is not a negotiation,” Meredith snapped. “I will release the troublemakers when, or if, I deem it appropriate.”

Something had definitely changed in the Knight Commander. It was like all her worse qualities were exaggerated. Things would have to progress very carefully.

“As you say,” Orsino said. This time he did not need to exaggerate his sense of defeat. The templars at his side lifted him out of his chair and half carried half led him back to the mess.


End file.
